The present invention relates to mathematical graph applications; more specifically, a technique for solving both global and targeted queries for large graphs with billions of nodes and edges.
Today, mathematical graphs appear in numerous applications including cyber-security, social networks, protein networks and recommendation systems. Often, these mathematical graphs contain millions or billions of nodes and edges. Storing and querying these large mathematical graphs are problematic due to their sheer size.
As a result, a scalable and efficient method for storing and querying these large graphs is needed.